dcnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Weisman, Greg (2011-12-28). "Question #13861". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-28. | age (2016) = | species = Human | designation = Weisman, Greg (2013-03-12). Interview with Greg Weisman. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-03-12. | gender = Male | hair color = Brown | eye color = Blue | affiliation = * Justice League * Green Lantern Corps | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = Power ring | first = 102 | voice = }} :This article is about the second Green Lantern (John Stewart). '''Hal Jordan' is a Green Lantern and a of the Justice League.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). "Question #13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. Physical appearance Hal Jordan is a Caucasian male with short brown hair. He wears a dark green domino mask to hide his identity and a green and black costume like all Green Lanterns. The torso and shoulders are green, while the legs, arms, and armpits are black. The forearms and hands of his costume are white, the feet green. The Green Lantern Corps symbol is on his chest. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2012-11-27). Question #17115. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-11-27. Weisman, Greg (2012-01-20). Question #14031. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-03-26. 2010 Hal Jordan appeared along with the rest of the Justice League at the site of Cadmus following the young heroes' battle with Blockbuster. He was later one of the League members who carried Blockbuster away to be contained. After Batman decided to set up the sidekicks as a team and use the old Secret Sanctuary in Mount Justice as a base, Hal helped in the renovation of the Cave. Both Green Lanterns attended a Justice League mission concerning admission of new members. Both of them were adamant that Guy Gardner should not even be considered for membership. Hal Jordan was present at the press conference about the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Hal Jordan welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. When Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow returned to the Watchtower, Klarion realized they were no longer under the Light's control, so Savage had Hal trap them with his power ring. Savage revealed the motives for his plan to the three heroes as Starro-tech was placed on them once more. Eventually Klarion realized the three heroes still weren't "online", as the cure-tech cancelled out the Starro-tech. They broke out of Hal's constructs and gave him cure-tech. He was cured, but unconscious. 2016 During the mission briefing John Stewart mentioned that Hal and Guy Gardner were on the Green Lantern home world of Oa. Before the League departed for Rimbor, John Stewart said that Hal and Guy went ahead to the planet to prepare it for the League's arrival, and to impress its leaders that the Guardians of the Universe expect a fair trial. The League finally arrives at Mount Justice, Hal Jordan among them. The mountain was in ruins, and Superman wondered whether they were already too late in dealing with the invasion that embroiled the Earth before and during their absence. Members of the Team descended from the heavens, acting as a welcoming committee. Batman asked Aqualad, who in their last meeting was still a traitor, what happened there. Aqualad reassured them that the crisis has passed, but not without loss. Hal Jordan joined Guy Gardner, John Stewart, Superman, and Captain Marvel in escorting the Reach flagship away from the United Nations building and into space. Upon leaving the Earth's atmosphere, the Green Lanterns accompanied the Reach fleet remnants towards Oa, where they would stand trial before the Guardians of the Universe. Equipment Like all Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan derives his power from his green power ring. * Power ring: The power ring is capable of creating whatever the user thinks through pure will. All Green Lanterns cover themselves in a green aura which gives them the ability of flight and acts as a personal shield. Background in other media * Hal Jordan is the Silver Age version of Green Lantern, a test pilot working for Ferris Aircraft. He's been a member of the Corps and the Justice League of America; however, in the 90s, he was a villain, first as Parallax and later as the host body of the Spectre, where he walked a fine line between good and bad. * This is Hal Jordan's 13th animated appearance. He has appeared in Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure, Super Friends, Justice League Unlimited, The Batman, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, the Duck Dodgers episode "The Green Loontern", Justice League: The New Frontier, Green Lantern: First Flight, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, Justice League: Doom, and currently stars as the main character in Green Lantern: The Animated Series.